


For Your Entertainment

by MakeItMagnificent



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Queer as Folk (UK), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Humor, M/M, Other, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItMagnificent/pseuds/MakeItMagnificent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince finds an unusual birthday gift for Stuart</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xof1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xof1013/gifts).



Babylon, 11pm, Thursday night. It was hot, loud and crowded. Stuart was sitting in one of the booths with his head resting back, a small smile playing around his lips. His eyes moved over the crowd, settling on one man then another. Some of the fellas had shirts off, and one or two were even down to their boxers or in hotpants. Stuart's smile widened. 

With him were a lot of his personal crowd: Hazel and Alex, caught up in animated conversation; Bernie, like him, closely watching the crowd on the dance floor; and even Sandra, his PA  from work. 

Stuart had invited her tonight  because it was his birthday. He'd been pissed at the idea of his birthday earlier in the day, but now he was actually, physically, pissed, he considered himself completely happy with the idea.

Suddenly in his line of vision there appeared a familiar figure. Stuart sighed and groaned. The figure came closer, weaving through the crowd, stopping at times for a quick dance with some appeciative guy. Stuart glared. Nathan was still just as irritating as he always was, but he had to admit, a good friend. _Why did he have so many annoying friends?_ Then he shook his head and smiled.  All at once, everyone seemed to notice this new guest and after much shrieking, hugging and kissing, Nathan plumped down next to Stuart.

The two men looked at each other, smiling; Nathan's a broad grin, Stuart's more tight lipped but Nathan did notice a definite, discernable twinkle in his eye. 

'What the fuck is your hair doing and what in Mary's name is that on your face?' Stuart asked him by way of a greeting. Nathan's hair was a longish, unstyled mop, grown down to his shoulders and his lean face sported a full blond mustache and beard. He wore a leather jacket with cut off sleeves and a T shirt underneath that showed off his well developed muscles. As his eyes roamed over Nathan's body, Stuart allowed himself a moment to imagine how muscled and developed his chest and arse would also look ...

'And so this here, is what, exactly?' Nathan asked by way of an answer. He gently (and with obvious enjoyment) ran his fingers through the curls framing Stuart's face, sliding them down the back of his head. 'I think we have to say we have grey hair, Stuart!

Still, a forty-five old man, what can you expect?' Nathan continued before Stuart could say anything, gazing around expectantly at the others.

'Fuck forty-five, fucker - it's forty-three and an extremely young looking and virile forty-three.'

Nathan, ignoring Stuart, and laughing, said 'But what I want to know and what everyone else _must_ be intrigued about ... is are you grey _everywhere_?'

Stuart gazed at Nathan, secretly loving his rude manner and childishness. Nathan was twenty-eight now and the fact that he was approaching his thirties made Stuart feel better about his own advancing years, though any mention of his next big birthday - fifty, was definitely enough to ruin a good mood.

Nathan, despite doing well for himself, still had that youthful silliness that Stuart remembered so well. A flirtatious smile broke across Stuart's face and he slowly started undoing the buttons of his purple, silk shirt. Four buttons down, he opened the shirt to reveal an enticing smattering of dark chest hairs. There were a few grey ones, Stuart knew, but nothing much.

Nathan took his time looking. When he could finally drag his eyes away, he said.

'Yes, but I meant _everywhere._ '  His smile widening into a giggle, 'And I don't mean your legs or your pits.'

Alex, across the table, piped up, 'Oooh, Chocolate, he means your _pubes!'_  

Stuart's eyes narrowed at Alex. Then Hazel chipped in, deadpan, that in her opinion, it was an important and necessary question and something to which they all required the answer.

Stuart was drunk and feeling giddy. With no further prompting and still sat in his seat, he started peeling undone his trousers. With the third button open, after close scrutiny, Nathan and Alex sqealed. Stuart was without underwear, a fact he hadn't forgotten and he smirked mischievously. He stood up, straightened his back and with great flourish, pulled back the flaps of his trousers.

'What in fuck's name are you _doing_?' 

The man carrying the tray of drinks glared at Stuart with his open shirt and gaping trousers. Stuart knew though that, complete with the dopey drunk smile on his face, this man would be finding him entirely alluring. After all, Stuart knew this man _very_ well.

'Vincie!'

'Don't call me Vincie!'

Vince carefully put the drinks down and looked back up at Stuart. 'Why are you doing a strip tease?' Vince looked round and waved his arms dramatically, 'And in front of my _mother?_ '

'Oh, Hazel thought it was important - ' Stuart began.

'I don't want to know what Hazel thought.' Despite having cut him off, Vince was smiling now, shaking his head. He sat down, pulling Stuart down next to him. Then he peered down at Stuart's crotch. 'Oh my God, I can actually see your cock!' he squealed, sounding very much like Alex.

'Not something you normally yell about,' Stuart giggled. He then leant over into Vince's bodyspace and breathed suggestively into his ear, 'Oh, but of course, you do yell about it ...'  Vince shoved him away, blushing at Stuart's weak joke, as Stuart began rebuttoning himself, grinning in satisfaction at his own cleverness.

After Stuart had dressed himself, the table fell into a companionable silence, all watching the singer on stage.

Nathan spoke first, 'Who's singing then?'

'Oh, oh, I love him, he's from America, X factor or something, don't think he won, but fuck, he should have done,'  Alex answered in a babble.

'I'd fuck him.' Stuart smiled happily, earning himself a hard elbow in the ribs from Vince.

'Sorry, sweetcheeks,' Stuart said.

'Don't ever call - ' Vince didn't finish his sentence as Stuart pulled his face towards him and attacked his mouth with a long, hot and alcohol infused kiss. This quietened Vince and they met one another's eyes and smiled. Nathan gazed at this episode in fascination. He caught Hazel's eye, and she shook her head and winked.

Vince, the same age as Stuart, had more pronounced grey hair, but like Stuart, he didn't try to cover it. His face was a little more worn, but his clothes sense hadn't changed, despite Stuart's many expensive clothing gifts. The one area that Vince had given in to Stuart about was the sorry attempt at growing a beard a couple of years before, which was given up after a tireless torrent of whines, moans and eventually, downright abuse from Stuart.

'Ok, I need to piss.' Stuart got up, just managing not to upend the table and headed off. By this time the band on stage had stopped for a break.

Stuart had a short wait in the toilets; he leant against a mirror, his inebriation giving him more patience and calm than was his everyday nature. A cubicle became free and Stuart headed into it. Inside, he shut the door and turned round. He opened his fly, took out his cock and peed. Then the unlocked door flew open. In his drunken state, it worried him not at all that someone had come in and was standing close behind him.

'Nathan, I ain't shaggin' you, so you can piss off,' Stuart said good naturedly.

'Well, I don't know who Nathan is, but jeez, you've even hotter close up.'

Stuart swung around sharply at the sound of the American accent.

The taller man leaned in close, pressing Stuart up against the toilet wall. His smile was cute and friendly.

'Who the fuck are you, and can I just put my cock away, if yer don't mind?'

The man pouted. He was the singer from the stage earlier. The _fuckable_ one.

'If you must. You seem to be getting it out quite a bit tonight'

'That was my pubes, not my cock,' Stuart corrected him. He tucked himself back in as he smiled up at him, enjoying this. The man had dark hair with, what ... _glitter_ in it. He had a lot of make up on, but it looked beautiful - thick dark eyeliner, purple, glittery eyeshadow, well groomed eyebrows. His cheeks had a purplish blush to them and his lips were full and pink. As Stuart's gaze moved down he noticed he wore a dark sequined 'Queen' t-shirt and leather trousers which were laced and tied at the crotch. He smelt good too, sweaty but good. Men in a lot of make-up didn't generally appeal to Stuart, but this guy looked _fantastic._

Stuart finally looked back up at the man, having been more than a little tempted to run a hand over his crotch area with its unusual fastening. The man gazed back at him returning Stuart's fascinated stare. 'I saw you earlier from the stage, that was quite a performance you put on. It's Adam, by the way.'

'I'm Stuart and thank you very much.' 

Adam leant closer, their lips just inches apart. Stuart gazed at his full mouth, before looking up into his eyes. Stuart's hands pressed against his chest as Adam clutched at Stuart's hips. His head then dipped to nuzzle Stuart's neck. He bit his lip as he felt Adam's tongue dart out and slide down towards his throat, his hot breathe making his body tingle. Sliding his hands up and round Adam's neck, Stuart moved his hips forward as Adam pushed closer, their crotches grinding together.

After enjoying a minute of this as Adam began to moan, Stuart moved his neck. 'Adam. Stop.' He smiled up at him, 'I'm with someone.' He was disappointed, his cock ached, it would be so easy, so quick, so good ... 

Stuart had always been faithful. It wasn't a conscious decision he'd made, or a point of principle, or done out of guilt or worry about the consequences. He'd just done it for Vince because ... because it was Vince. As was his nature, it wasn't something he'd ever given thought to, but he knew, innately, that Vince would never be able to cope with Stuart playing away, that he could never do that to him. Since their first time, he had never wanted anyone else quite as much as he wanted Vince. Their friends never completely trusted him but in Stuart's opinion they could fuck off. The most important person in his life knew how he felt and that was good enough for him.

But sometimes it didn't stop him wanting and the old familar need in him was as strong as ever.

Adam was frowning. He said, 'The guy with the drinks?' Stuart nodded and his smile broadened. He leant up and gave the other man a gentle kiss on the cheek.

'Sorry.' He pouted and looked up at Adam through his lashes.  

'He's one lucky guy,' Adam said.

'Vince? Nah ... I'm the lucky one,' Stuart answered him with sincerity. Despite having said no, and having to say no often, he meant every word.

********

Vince watched as Stuart loped back to the table. He'd noticed first Stuart and then Adam going into the gents.

'You have lipstick on your neck.' Vince's tone was resigned amusement.

'I said no. He was _very_ disappointed. And I just kissed him on the cheek,' Stuart replied. He was looking at Vince, his head tilted and smiling.

After all these years,Vince still felt himself heating and melting under Stuart's gaze.

'Ha, which cheek? Arse cheek?' Alex chimed in, thoroughly enjoying his own joke. Stuart rolled his eyes and ignored him. Vince and Stuart exchanged glances. This was a game often played between the two men. Have you or haven't you? Vince, since they were boys, had always trusted Stuart with his life. When they had finally gotten together as a couple, Vince found to his bemusement that this trust also extended to Stuart and whether he slept around or not. Vince didn't believe he would do it and he had no reason to believe he had. Quite why he trusted Stuart was something that, typically Vince, he'd analysed many times in his head, but in his own typically Stuart way, Stuart always reassured him completely.

  *********

Towards the end of the evening, Vince made his way through the still crowded club, trying to keep sight of his target. He was mentally shaking his head at some of the things he found himself doing - _he was going to ask an up and coming rock star for sex. Well, actually a threesome._ Vince smiled to himself _._ _Did that make a difference?_ _Well, yes, the threesome would include Stuart_. Vince understood Stuart. He'd seen the wistful look on his face as he came back from the toilets. He understood that while he, himself could bring Stuart to a sweating, moaning and begging heap on his bed, he also understood that Stuart missed the thrill of the chase and the pleasure of the new.

The two men didn't have threesomes often, probably about six times ever, nearly always on Stuart's birthday. Stuart adored threesomes, not that he needed them but he loved it when Vince suggested it. He knew it was Vince's way of making up to him (quite unnecessarily, in his mind) for his monogamous lifestyle.

The band had finished a while ago, so now it was just a DJ supplying the music. The singer and his band were preparing to leave and there was a mass of bodies surrounding them.

Vince pushed his way through, earning himself angry looks from some. Fortunately someone moved, allowing him to squeeze between two bouncers and he waited for the man to finish up a chat with another excited clubber. When Adam was done, Vince took a deep breath, gave a small, slightly ineffectual wave and the singer finally noticed him.

'Hi?' said Adam leaning closer to hear. By this late hour his lipstick had worn off and his hair was dishevelled but he still looked hot.

'Oh, hi, hello,' stammered Vince, blushing.

 _Woah, this man is beautiful!_

 _Oh My God!_   _What's he gonna to say when I tell him what I want?  
_  
 _Fuck._

'It's Vince isn't it?' asked Adam, looking at him closely.

'Me, what? Oh yes, it is, did Stuart mention - '

'Yes he did.' Adam grinned, 'He turned me down because of you. Said you were his someone.' Vince smiled back, put at ease by this man's friendly manner and by the fact that, though he didn't need it, Adam had confirmed Stuart's story.

'Aah, yes, anyway, about Stuart, it's his birthday today ...'

************

A short time later, Stuart left the club, breathing deeply, enjoying lungfuls of clean, cool air. He'd ordered a taxi minutes before and was satisfied to see it coming round the corner. _Oh, the benefits of overpaying your account._ Hearing voices behind him, he turned to see Vince emerge. And behind him, Adam. Before Stuart could open his mouth, Vince slipped his arms around his waist, pulling him close.

'Your birthday present, Stuart; I thought he could give us a little bit of a helping hand - ' Stuart opened his mouth, but Vince was there, kissing him, his tongue exploring.

' _Vince!_ ' Stuart said, pulling away, ' _You_ asked _him_ for a threesome?' He grinned at Vince.

'Well, apparently, you left a good impression on him. I certainly didn't need to beg.'

With that, Vince clambered into the taxi, pulling Stuart in with him. Adam followed. As the taxi moved off, Stuart turned to Adam and smiled, his eyes again drifting down to those full soft lips. Adam slipped his hand through Stuart's hair and pulled him in. Their kiss at first, was soft, exploring, but quickly intensified, their tongues sliding into each other's mouths, both men moaning their pleasure. He knew that Vince would be watching them and he felt his hand move down over his crotch to feel the growing hardness there.

Stuart pulled away from Adam, and, smiling at Vince, leaned over to kiss him. Adam, bereft of Stuart's warm, wet mouth leant over and nuzzled and licked at his exposed neck. His hand slid down and covered Vince's hand. Deep in his kiss with Vince, Stuart lifted his hips, demanding more.

'Please,' Stuart gasped, 'please ...' The tiny part of his brain still functioning reminded him again of just how often he _begged_ Vince ...

'Not long now,' Vince smiled. Despite all the years together, it still boosted his confidence to hear Stuart begging him for more. 'I don't think it's in the taxi man's job description to watch live gay sex in his rearview mirror.' The taxi man looked up at this, caught Vince's eye in the mirror and smiled - he was used to Stuart Alan Jones by now, he paid well and he paid on time, and in gratitude for this, probably _would_ put up with hot gay sex on his backseat.

Fortunately for all four men, the journey was short as they soon pulled up outside Stuart and Vince's apartment block. Parking behind the taxi was another black vehicle and two men, over six foot and well built, got out. 

'Bodyguards,' said Adam, as Stuart and Vince stared. 'They keep a discreet distance, don't worry.'

'Are they joining us? They can.' Stuart widened his eyes at Vince. 'A _five-_ some, Vince, it's been a long time since - '

'No, and get in.' Vince shoved him through the double doors of their building. They all piled into the lift, the bodyguards apparently using the stairs. Stuart wrapped himself around Vince, kissing his neck and running a hot tongue up towards his ear. He urgently started undoing his shirt buttons. With Vince's head back against the lift wall, their hips grinding together and both groaning their enjoyment, Stuart was well aware of the enticing sight they would make to Adam. The years hadn't diminished his love of showing off. Adam, meanwhile stood against the opposite wall, loving the performance, his hand pressed firmly against his groin, already unbearably hard.

Back at the flat, with the two bouncers stood quietly (and safely from Stuart) further along the hallway as Stuart, Vince and Adam piled into the flat's main open-plan living space.

Stuart sunk to his knees, pulling Adam towards him before he'd barely made it inside the room. He paused then, smiling up at Adam, having to slow down the pace to unlace Adam's fly. Task done, he pushed the trousers down and off. Adam's cock was straining inside his boxers. Stuart roughly pulled them down and restraining himself from going straight in, he ran a finger over the damp, exposed head. He followed this with his tongue, lapping at the head before sliding his tongue up and down the shaft. Stuart glanced back up at Vince and grinned like he knew he was doing something very, very naughty.

Vince was watching from a short distance away, leaning back against the sofa. Stuart knew Vince couldn't get over watching him with someone else, couldn't get over how _dirty_ it all was. He knew this, because he was the same. He knew Vince was his and no jealousy resulted from any of this. It was like live porn in his living room.

Stuart then took Adam's cock in his mouth completely, licking and sucking noisily. Adam gazed down, captivated, as Stuart looked back up at him. 

'Ok, stop right there,' Vince interjected. 'Bedroom, now.' He pulled Stuart up straight and kissed him hard, savouring the unfamiliar taste on his lips. Adam was pulled unceremoniously by both men into the bedroom and pushed back onto the super kingsize bed. Stuart and Vince continued kissing, pulling at each other's clothes until they were both naked. As Vince dipped his head to gently lick and bite at his nipples, Stuart, arching his back and wanting more, turned his head to look at Adam.

Adam, slowly stroking his cock, watched with fascinated lust. His face was flushed and his mouth open, moaning quietly.  He couldn't drag his eyes away from these two older men, couldn't believe how hot and sexy they were, the confidence that they both had. He found it intensely arousing.

'I think we're neglecting our guest, Vince,' Stuart murmured. He climbed onto Adam's lap, his legs wide, straddling his hips. He took Adam's face in his hands and after gently running his tongue over his full lips, he kissed him deep and hard. Adam then kissed his way over Stuart's face and down to his neck. His hands were sliding down Stuart's back, cupping his arse and travelling further, until one finger dipped into his crack. His finger softly stroked up and down, finally circling his hole. Stuart whimpered at the mouth and tongue on his neck and the finger gently starting to push inside him. Then, teasing him, Adam removed his finger with which he began to take his time licking and coating with saliva. Stuart, frowning from its loss, felt a shiver of anticipation travel down his back. Then it was back on Stuart's hole as Adam's mouth clamped down again on Stuart's neck. His finger, softly at first, pushed inside, before thrusting in hard.

All Stuart could do was clutch at him, gasping with pleasure. Suddenly aware that the bed had moved, he turned his head and saw Vince was beside him.

'Vince, oh ... please, Vince,' Stuart gasped, needing to have Vince close, to share this with him. And watching was no longer enough for Vince. Seeing Stuart near desperation drove him to kiss him with force as Adam again took advantage of his exposed neck. Vince's hand had found Stuart's straining cock and Adam and Vince worked in unison, pumping his cock as Adam's finger worked on Stuart's hole. 

With all this and the build up throughout the evening, Stuart soon came hard, his spunk spurting over all three of them. He moaned and shouted, Vince and Adam taking pleasure from his uninhibited enjoyment. Vince tenderly held him close until the pleasure finally subsided. Stuart then leant back, his skin shiny with sweat, his hair a mess and as he smiled at Vince and Adam, he looked for all the world like the cat who'd got the extremely tasty cream.

Stuart grabbed tissues and wiped himself and Vince clean. He pushed back off Adam's lap making sure he made no show of the cramp that he felt in his legs. As he slipped off the bed he cleaned Adam's stomach and after chucking the tissue, he leant down over Adam's body and began to explore his stomach, kissing and dipping into his belly button with his tongue. Adam leant up on his elbows, loving watching Stuart exploring, but at the same time, urgently wanting him to move lower. His pleasure was heightened as his mouth was then captured by Vince, unable to resist any longer. Stuart gazed at the two men as their tongues played in and out of each other's mouths. Finally dragging his eyes away, he then sank to his knees and parted Andrew's legs. With his tongue, he explored the soft insides of his thighs, lapping higher, reaching his balls, licking and sucking them before moving upwards towards his cock. With Vince's kisses and Stuart's unrelenting mouth, Adam was soon panting loudly. He raised his hips as he became more desperate.  

Stuart, sensing how close Adam was, paused and discreetly found the the lube in his beside table. He quickly coated his fingers, turned back to Adam and pushed his knees back wide and slowly slid one finger into his hole. Vince, by this time had moved down Adam's body to give attention to his nipples, circling and lapping at one and with his finger, stroking the other. Adam began pleading,

'Fuck, aah, please, jeez ... please.' Stuart and Vince ignored him. Stuart started pumping two, then three fingers into him. He moved back up to his cock and sucked hard. Within a minute, Adam shouted out and his hot cum shot into Stuart's mouth. 

Stuart, making a show of swallowing and licking his lips, moved up the bed and kissed both Vince and Adam.  
Adam lay sprawled, his arms thrown wide and his eyes closed, incapable of moving.

'Oh, man that just about blew my head off,' he murmured. 

*********

A few minutes later, Adam woke from his doze. With his eyes barely open and his body languid, he realised there was movement. He sat up quietly and resting back on the pillows, he watched Stuart and Vince. They were fucking further down the bed; Stuart was on his back, his arms pinned down above his head, his legs wrapped around Vince's waist, Vince leaning over him. Vince was fucking him strongly, pounding into him as the two men kissed, moaning into each other's mouths. He admired the firm, well-developed muscles in Vince's arse and legs. He enjoyed the strength and dominance Vince was displaying over Stuart, who lay totally under his control.

As Adam watched, Vince whispered into Stuart's ear. Adam couldn't hear, but Stuart's radiant smile told him everything. They exploded into orgasm moments later, Vince first, then Stuart, his cock not touched but the closeness of their bodies having done the work.

Vince rolled off, cleaned them both up and smiled across at Stuart. Stuart had slipped almost immediately into sleep. 

Adam began looking around for his clothes and prepared to leave. He thought about the guy back home, the man he really liked. And he realised that he wanted something more, something like this, something special, _his_ someone. Perhaps it was time to make that first move and make it more.

As he was dressing and realising Vince was still awake, he said, 'That may well be an evening I won't forget for a while. He's lucky to have you.'

Vince sighed, smiling, 'I'm lucky to have _him._ ' Then he frowned, and laughed. 'No, we're lucky to have each other.' he corrected himself.

Adam grinned back and slipped out the door.

                                                                                        ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to QDS for her beta read. It was a great help and I learnt such a lot. x


End file.
